brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Brave Frontier Wiki
Third Icon This is going to be a stupid question, but when you are questing, there are 3 icons at the top of your screen.. the 1st one respresenting Zel, the 2nd Karma points but can someone tell me what the third icon means? Thanks! :) : Number of captured units during your quest. You can view those captured units under the Menu, but it's sort of pointless since they're all hidden :P : User:luxionmk2 Brave Frontier Gameplay Videos Hi guys Its been 2 weeks since i started this game. I didnt use any cash to play this game, and ive completed some challeges. Check out my Brave Frontier vids at https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjsuZT19NzifhEut_RXG95Q1wxzr4CKy4 .Do link me if you guys have posted your game play footage. Its a good thing to share some knowledge! Thanks, also check out this interesting fanpage about Brave Frontier https://www.facebook.com/pages/Brave-Frontier-Cheats-Hack/574108176016330 Stya Anyone knows if there any ways to get the boss at the end of a quest? Also, what lvl do you have to beat to get Stya? Stya can drop on levels 1, 2 or 3; however the chance of her dropping increases significantly the higher you try. Maetrixxx (talk) 02:04, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Metal God What are Metal Gods used for? They're used for levelling up units, they give about 50,000 XP to a unit, so they give a lot of levels to any unit. - Kodachi★Zero 05:04, March 5, 2014 (UTC) How do you enable scroll on mobile devices? Why can't I scroll on the Daily Events on my mobile browsers, is this just me? When I go to the Friday Event, for example, it will not let me scroll right in mobile chrome or safari. Does this have something to do with the table's positioning? Also, I can never beat Level 3 Shadow Oboro 19:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Crashing Morgan Morgan for me keeps crashing, I'm on level 1 quest 3 in it but I can't even open up the quest menu. Is it just my device or does this game crash a lot? I had this same problem! Any area of Morgan was crashing out of the game and I wrote a support ticket for it. However, I decided to restart my iPhone and the problem went away. Try that. Luxionmk2 (talk) 16:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Elimo I found one of the new characters put into the game. 17:36, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Energy and Levels My "energy" level has not increased in the past 3 levels, what is going on? I'm level 22 with 27 energy is this natural? 04:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Energy and Levels That is normal. You'll get +1 Energy next level, then at Level 25, you'll get +5 for a total of 33! I'll make a player level wikia page here someday, if one doesn't already exist. Ok, found a work-in-progress one: Summoner Level. Luxionmk2 (talk) 09:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Comments We should implement a Comments section at the bottom of every unit. So people can discuss the Champion; Uses, Pros, Cons, etc.... Torpere (talk) 21:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Torpere Spam in the comment section I just started browsing this wiki, and the first thing I saw was the spam at the bottom of the introduction page. All it was was people advertising their friend codes to get metal gods. It really annoys me that something like that is being abused the way it is. Could it be removed or something? Thanks! Goclonefilms (talk) 01:46, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you so much - Kodachi★Zero 05:05, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Brave Burst Level How do I level my monsters 'Brave Burst' level? I don't understand how, please help. You can level up Brave Burst by fusing the unit with other units that have the same brave burst type, there are three types: Offense, Buff, and Healing. You can look in this wiki for reference. - Kodachi★Zero 05:01, March 5, 2014 (UTC) User Id Spam and other Suggestions I'll start off by saying that the amount of spam on this wiki is atrocious. User IDs spam can be found at every page where user comments are allowed and plagues the wiki severely. Are there any moderators/admins maintaining this wiki at all? There should be a page set-up specifically for User ID/Metal God referral only. Users/Visitors that post referral codes anywhere else other than that page should be blocked/banned. Commenting with Facebook should be done away with and should be replaced with Wikia's native comment section. This way, other wikia contributors can help to delete and remove spam comments. An individual comment section for each unit would be good for contributors to ask unit-specific questions (where can I farm this unit? etc.) and will be helpful to other players. Do correct me / add on to what I've posted. Hope to see the wikia being tidied of spam ASAP. 14:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I usually try to delete or erase the ID spam posts I see but they come very quickly. RageMuffinn (talk) 05:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Trading It would be great if trading was added to the game, don't you agree? Re: Trading :I doubt that would happen, as it would open a third market that BF cannot control, and possibly more exploits to funnel "good" units obtained with free gems to other accounts. In fact, I don't want to see that happen. :Luxionmk2 (talk) 00:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) How do you catch him? Does anybody know a way of getting the characters from the by-monthly dungeons? I've tried catching this lightning guy like 10 times and he just doesn't want to get caught!!! I'm starting to feel like I'm wasting time and resources. Also, if anyone knows how to level up the brave burst I would really appreciate it, 2 of my guys are max rank and I can't get through the first level of the 3rd word unless I level them up, and giving their brave bursts a boost seems like it would help. Suggestions Hi guys I like Brave Frontier but I feel like some things are missing. I wish they added audio for each unit when they attack, die, use brave bursts, and get revived. I also hope they add more pixels to enhance the graphics. What do you guys think? More Categories I'm considering adding categories for in-game groups, such as the "Six Heroes", the "Elemental Heroes", and the "Legendary Heroes". Does anyone agree? - Kodachi★Zero 07:53, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Restart Game My freind wants to restart the game. Does anyone know how? 20:09, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Twistedninja42 Here, you can look at this post - Kodachi★Zero 03:59, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Server Maintenance Why? :New content, including a new map and new units! Luxionmk2 (talk) 00:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC)